High Chief Warlock Fearnot
High Chief Warlock Fearnot is the master Warlock of the Undercity and the Forsaken. Dedicated only to Sylvanas, he is sent into the world to kill the leaders of the Scourge and fight besides Sylvanas in the last battle against Arthas. Very few records are left of Fearnot's early life because he was not recognized as a great leader until Sylvanas appointed him on the Council of the Undercity. __TOC__ =Contact with the Burning Crusade= During the rise of the Burning Crusade in the Outlands, Sylvanas wanted to make sure nothing would interfere in her affairs, so she sent out Fearnot as a spy for the Forsaken appointing him High Chief Warlock of the Outlands. Fearnot led undead forces through Hellfire, conquering the citadel. He then led forces through Netherstorm but then was told by Sylvanas to return as her personal assistant and prince of the Forsaken. =Contact with the Scourge= As Sylvanas' personal assistant Fearnot was reassigned to clear the world of all Scourge leaders and aid Sylvanas in her revenge against Arthas. Fearnot was determined to carry out Sylvanas' orders. Pushing his army to big extents to clear dungeons and their leaders, Fearnot's army took huge casualties. Sylvanas was so impressed in his devotion and leadership she appointed him High Chief Warlock of the forsaken and made his army an official army of the Forsaken giving it the name Oddyssey. Sylvanas gave Fearnot strick rules not to ally with anyone else and claim everything as a Forsaken, but Fearnot knew they could not do this alone, especially with the assignment that Sylvanas gave him of clearing Naxxramas and killing Kel'thuzad. Fearnot had no choice but to go to Tirion Fording, a human who leads the Argent Crusade. Fearnot fought through Tirion's forces so he can talk about an alliance. After a brief conversation they came to an alliance, which was big for an undead and human. Fearnot helped Tirion push through Scourge forces and claim more and more of Icecrown. Fearnot also killed three Scourge leaders during this battle. In return, Tirion helped Fearnot with clearing Naxxramas with a combined team of the Argent Crusade and Forsaken calling it Astronomy Domine. Fearnot confronted Kel'thuzad and killed his Lich form not knowing he could be revived with his stored soul. After the fight with Kel'thuzad he meant the Lich King for the first time, and after some talk the Lich King tried to drain his soul until Fearnot stunned him and became the second person to hurt the Lich King. Arthas then swore to kill Fearnot along with Sylvanas and Tirion. Two days later an Argent spy found out about the stored soul of Kel'thuzad when inspecting Naxxramas. They now knew Kel'thuzad soul and body must be killed at the same time. After showing dedication to the Argent Crusade, Tirion appointed Fearnot the Banshee King of the Argent Crusade. Then told Fearnot of a second run through Naxxramas to confront Kel'thuzad again as Tirion works on capturing his soul. =The Battle On Naxxramas= Fearnot helped lead his army through Naxxramas. He was determined to finsh off Kel'thuzad, but in the fight against Grobbulus, reinforcements from Icecrown, started to refill Naxxramas, so Fearnot ordered his army to retreat. With his army wiped, Fearnot came out of Naxxramas to here the booming voice of Kel'thuzad on top of Naxxramas, he then flew to the top of Naxxramas to confront Kel'thuzad once again. Fearnot stunned him, and then, after some talk, Kel'thuzad got angry with Fearnot and attacked him. Fearnot was about to finish him, but was interupted by the arrival of the Lich King who came to defend Kel'thuzad. The Lich King and Fearnot quarreled for a while, but were interupted by Sylvanas and her army. Fearnot ordered them to attack but the army didn't have a chance against Arthas. Sylvanas and Fearnot then attacked him, putting up a good fight but after a while Arthas knocked Sylvanas off of Naxxramas. Fearnot quicky flew down, catching Sylvanas, saving her life. Fearnot then retreated to the Undercity. After Sylvanas came to, she said she would do anything for Fearnot after saving her. Fearnot asked for the approval to be allied with the Argent Crusade. After a long argument, Sylvanas gave in giving approval.